


If Elorcan hadn't been interrupted in Chapter 52 of Empire of Storms

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr sarah-bae-maas on September 21, 2016.





	If Elorcan hadn't been interrupted in Chapter 52 of Empire of Storms

_He kissed her deeper at the request, a hand sliding down to grip her thigh, spreading her legs a bit wider so he could settle fully between them. And as all of him lined up with her… She was panting, she realised, as she ground herself against him…and as his hips drove into hers just enough that a small gasp came out of her. More, she realised- she wanted more._

_His eyes met hers in a silent question… and as her mouth again met his, she whispered her answer._

Lorcan wasted no time in responding to her request.

His roaming hands set about removing her clothing. First, they dived under her shirt to lift it off, followed by his mouth kissing and biting at her generous breasts.

_Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan,_

She said his name like it was a prayer, letting out a small gasp and arching her back as his tongue swirled and sucked on her peaked nipples.

Her hands that had been tangled in his dark hair moved so that she was tugging at his shirt, urging him to take it off. He leaned up, far enough to give her a good view as he lifted the shirt, exposing his defined muscles. She reached out and carefully with the tips of her fingers, ran her hands over the dips and curves of his abdomen, thumb brushing over every one of his many scars. He eyes fluttered closed at her small touches, as if a woman had never treated him with such tenderness, such care. When he leant back down, she expected him to continue his work on her breasts, but rather he pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss just above her navel. He made a path of kisses down her stomach, stopping just above the line of her pants.

“Well? Are you going to look all day or are you going to do something?” Elide teased.

Lorcan gave her a feline smirk in return, and Elide let out a surprised squeak when he lifted her hips and started to take off her pants. He slid them up her legs- she had already kicked off her shoes, and when they came off sweetly kissed the inner side of her scarred, mangled ankle.

She half-heartedly expected him to be repulsed by her body, especially her disfigured leg, but the way he gazed at her made her feel like a goddess. She felt like he was worshipping her as he pressed tender kisses up the inside of her leg, hands softly caressing her skin, stopping when his mouth met with the inside of her thigh.

He made eye contact with her, silently asking her if she was sure she wanted this. She nodded, breathless, and as his tongue swept through her centre she moaned in a way she never had before.

“ _Elide_ ,” he groaned into her.

Her body convulsed at the pleasure of him tasting her, and she couldn’t control it when she stared to shake, her body close to climax. He was situated between her, hands curling around her thighs to pin her in place while he focused on the bundle of nerves at her centre. Her clenched hands that were hanging uselessly at her side were now tangled in his dark hair, trying to make her body do anything but grind against his wicked mouth.

One hand let go of her, much to Elide displeasure, only for Lorcan to slowly enter one finger in her.

Lorcan supposed that if he died having heard the small noise she made as his finger entered her, he would be content. As she made it again, he felt his length twitch in arousal. Elide didn’t even have to touch him for him to ache for her.

“Lorcan, I’m going to-”

Lorcan cut her off by adding another finger and curling them inside her, hitting the exact spot her knew would send her over the edge.

And oh how it did.

Elide was a trembling mess beneath him, eyes glazed over and a smile plastered on her face.

Lorcan moved so that he was lying on his side next to her, and gazed down at her. His eyes wandered like his hands did, taking in every inch of her exquisite body and commanding it to his memory.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Lorcan couldn’t help but lean down to give her another kiss, this one slow and lazy. Her small, delicate hands came to rest on his shoulders, clinging to him so that he would come closer. Elide had never thought kissing alone could be so pleasurable, but Lorcan proved that he knew what he was doing with his tongue, no matter what body part it was entertaining.

“What about you?” She murmured into his mouth, hands moving so that they encircled his neck.

“This was more than enough for me.” He admitted.

He was still straining in his pants, but he didn’t really care.

He acknowledged to himself that this was probably the first time he had been with a woman and been content to not finish.

He had never had anyone like Elide. A woman who made him want to touch her, not just in the bedroom but also in public. An arm around her shoulder as they walked, a hand on her waist as they spoke, fingers entwined as they did mundane things. She made him want to do more than just have someone for the convenience of a climax.

“I’ve never done that before,” she confessed to him, “I didn’t know it could feel like that.” She spoke so softly that anyone who didn’t have fae hearing might have had to strain to hear her. Lorcan knew why she was whispering. It was as if anything louder might break this precious moment between them.

“You’re so beautiful, Elide, and strong and courageous. I will thank Hellas for the rest of my days that I found you stumbling around in that forest.”

She smiled and laughed faintly at his words, and pushed him so that he was lying on his back and she could curl up at his side, still wearing nothing but her skin.

What Lorcan didn’t tell her as his arms enveloped her petite body was that he wished he had met her 500 years ago, when it could’ve made a difference.


End file.
